


yesterday

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Circus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: PARK中心/公园混炖杂煮
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya/Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	yesterday

01  
[终于赶上了。]亮气喘捏紧手中的信封，里面有一张入场券，价值为5500円。锦户亮不算什么大富人家的孩子，所有这5000多円对他来说简直是孤注一掷。更何况这入场券也不是随便就能买的。尊尼喜欢搞抽选，哪怕是小小的握手会，区区100个名额的争夺率为：  
10000：1  
所以说其价值就体现于此。  
他买了票，只想看看山下。

[是亮啊。]突然感到有个人蹭到自己。  
[是优？]关于城田优，锦户亮对他的感情只能用复杂两个词概括。  
[少来，别碰我。]  
[你也是来看P的吧。]优摇了摇手中的信封。  
[难道你也是……]亮一惊，[要不是受伤，现在我应该在里面呢。]  
手指指向不远处的大球，如同一只巨蛋。  
[那走吧。]优眯起眼睛，笑得有些奇怪。  
可是亮好像被某种力量牵引，和优一同进入会场。

尊尼歌舞团也终于到了横滨会场。

02  
之所以将巡演取名为‘yesterday’，这可是寄托着社长美好的寓意：激励着团员们相互帮助努力，超越每一个昨天。无论从哪个角度看都是相当有价值的格言啊。  
只可惜团员们并不这么想。

[优，我有点后悔。]  
[为什么？]  
[貌似只有我们……]后面的话，亮没怎么说下去。优沿着环形剧场眺望了一圈，不管是处于哪一个年龄层，都是清一色的女性。如此一来，优和亮显得显眼。  
相当相当显眼。  
邻座的大妈打量了亮好几回，嘴巴张得大大的却说不话。  
[优，我和你换个座位吧。][我快被她的眼神杀死了。]亮带着一声哭腔。  
优倒是异常冷静，[好吧。]

[还有多久呀，]等了十五钟却还没有开场，亮的大阪腔又上来了。  
[你们演出前不是有很长的准备时间么，看，小JR出来热场了。]  
优的话稍稍能提起亮的精神，会场内似乎已经开始热闹了，有嘈杂的叫喊声。

03  
而在后台准备的山下全然不知道亮也回来看演出，预先替赤西系好安全带后，两人照例暧昧。换好衣服出来的和也，很“不巧”的听到了两个人的对话。  
……[那个后空翻真的没关系吗？]  
[嗯，大概。虽然小亮不在，你不是就站在我的下面么？故意问的？]  
[真是骗不过你。]jin坏笑的撞了撞山下的肩膀，龟梨很清楚的看到他眼睛里所闪烁的东西。那是赤西不曾给予他的，可是山下那家伙却轻而易举的得到了。心里想着会觉得生气，却无可奈何，小时候替前辈打杂时总是听到‘感情是不能勉强的’之类的箴言，又是和山下比，太没竞争力。龟梨是个极其刻苦的孩子，他表演的杂技要比山下花哨实则空洞的表演具有更高的价值。如此一想，心里倒也舒坦。  
[kame你还在这里？上场音乐都开始了。]身边的koki戴上了开场帽，遮去了半张脸，后台的灯光又是无比昏暗，好像给人的脸上打上了阴影。龟梨措手不及，吓得叫了一声。这一叫，自然是打断了山赤的对话。  
[和也你在这儿？]  
[嗯，刚换完衣服，正想叫你呢。]龟梨的回答吞吞吐吐，不过天然的赤西却丝毫没有在意。  
[谢了，开场还要拜托你们。]  
没说上几句，龟梨就离开了，山下没从他的话里听出端倪来，起先他还担心着和赤西的对话被龟梨听到。原本成员之间亲昵点是没有什么不好的，但偏偏是龟梨这小子，明眼人都知道他喜欢仁。如果仁和别人凑的近点他准感冒。  
[山下君，你的帽子。]小jr毕恭毕敬的递过大红色的礼帽，意味着几分钟后演出开始。

[听说这次山下担任座长？]会场的灯光已全部暗下，背景音乐也是越来越明朗，u君没事找些话问。  
[嗯，原本是要给jin的，结果遭到部分前辈的反对。]  
[为什么？]  
[前几天练习的时候，东山前辈责备了他一句，他偷偷嘟囔了一句。]  
[？]  
[他说东山前辈是大叔，仅此而已。]  
[还真是犯了忌讳，这可是你们团里最要面子的大前辈。]  
[你对我们团还知道不少嘛。但是赤西也算幸运了，没被除名。]  
[呐，现在出场的孩子是？]  
[最近社长找来的孩子，左边是伴舞团，Kis-My-Ft2，ABC之类的，右边是攻超具母性阿姨的HSJ，他们的杂技练的是不怎样，可是很能抓住客人的心。]  
[社长真是有眼光……]  
[那个臭老头，要不是为他卖命，我会受伤么。]  
[好啦，6chan，你也不要生气。]  
[你不可以叫我6chan！]  
[只有山下可以吗？]  
[要你管！]亮生气地别过头去，但是两人说话的音量，足以震到周围的女fans，她们惊讶居然会有男fan的存在。  
山下那家伙……现在应该蹲在后台的机关屋里吧，音乐一旦响起，就会像魔术般出现在舞台上，大概又能听到尖叫了。亮托着腮，觉得时间从来没有变得那么漫长。敲着指尖，倒数最后的几秒。

忽然听到了爆破声，震耳欲聋，紧闭的幕布缓缓拉开，瞬间全场变成了尖叫的聚集地。  
演出开始了。

04  
[喂，听说山下会吊着钢丝出来呀。]毕竟是外行，因为会场太吵不得不提高音量，u君的问题几乎被周围的女饭都听到了，那些女人瞪着眼睛看他，那么的不可思议。  
[嗯，你看着就知道了，这是常识。]果然是外行啊,亮心里想，社长常用高难度的动作来吸引人，这也是其中之一。  
[我好像问了很没常识的问题。]u君默默地说。  
[大概是和仁呆久了。]亮随口念了一句。  
[三…….二……一……]  
[你在数什么?]  
零还未落下唇边，幕布突然放下，几乎是杂技团里的重要成员，除了在大阪的几个团员舍不得花新干线的车钱没来，大部分主力成员被吊在隐形的钢丝上，手拉着手缓缓‘飞’下，于是现场的尖叫更加不可收拾了。  
[并没有山下啊。。。]u君疑惑的说道，[仁居然也不在。]  
亮的心里有点发毛，他不知道出了什么状况，以前也从未发生。排练许久的节目不是说换就换的，宁可取消也不能保证它的安全性。前辈曾说过演出中万一受伤便很难痊愈，因为心理负担过重而造成的创伤更是无法弥补的。亮记得山下应该在手越和小山之间，少一个人自不用说，但为什么原本不用上场的龟梨竟然在小草的手边？  
七个男生在空中做了几个后空翻，迎着掌声与喝彩缓缓降下，一边继续舞蹈身后另有伴舞解下钢绳。  
[一般人大概需要五分钟解锁，可是abc只要五秒。]亮略微自豪的说道。  
[这样……接下去是p出场吧。]  
[这下我也不清楚了，究竟是谁先出来。]亮皱起了眉，他皱眉的样子会让人觉得很纠结。按社长一向的意志，社里最红的才能在最后出场，接受更加热烈的掌声。  
[出来了！！！]随着身边的女声，亮惊讶的看到山下和赤西两人一齐从幕后走出，尽管是极其平常的走步，只见两人稍稍将身子挨的紧些，身边的叫声就更加响了。  
[这两个人……玩断背啊，过失了吧。]u君注意到了亮的神情想要讲个冷笑话缓缓气氛，却不想亮的心中早已是五味杂成。兴许所有的表演都掉了包，所看到的舞台不再是自己熟悉的那个舞台，是多么的陌生。他们背着自己一同商量上演这场表演，或许并不知道他会来观看，但也因此沉重的戳伤了亮的心。  
(P你果然不喜欢我……)

并非在特别的日子，每日训练中亮都是和山下同组的，当初确定关系时，亮温柔问山下，赤西真的没关系。其实他也很心虚，却一直想着能够和P在一起就足够了别人的意见也不是那么重要。山下也给了他肯定的答复，但是一定是在那时，有什么东西在沉淀。牵手时的若即若离，kiss时的不专心，亮从来没有放在心上。山下原本就是个有些慢调的人，不管是练习还是排演，别人需要大量时间的努力，他只须稍微认真就能一次过，社长对他赞许有佳，也导致了他对什么事都没什么热情。  
就在亮以为不用去在意他人时，山下和赤西的同时出场给了他当头一棒，干脆利落。

[小亮你没事吧？]  
[厄，我很好，很好。这只是出场而已啊，后面可是有许多节目……]受过情绪控制的训练，亮的哀伤几乎不易被听出，以为他真的没事的u转过身继续观看。

接下去的几个杂技串成了一个故事，模仿了历代前辈们的经典表演。从某乡前辈到最近在hall里二十年上演不衰成员却已不再少年的少年队，还有天团狂卖百万的招牌歌曲[世界上唯一的一朵花]，光一前辈的shock，被团员公认为papa的泷泽的dream boys，几乎像真实还原历史般重现在fans的眼前。Members不单只是唱唱歌那么简单，大量剧烈的舞蹈与高难度动作让人不禁替他们捏了一把汗。  
好比说龟梨，被吊在钢线上要飞在空中长达十五分钟，即便是受过专业训练的也未必敢连续上演数场。但龟梨做到了，许多小jr都以他为目标，可是能够达到这样一个高度不是每个人都做得到。亮知道龟梨惧高，每一次都挺了下来，排练厅的熄灯长总是由他担任，曾经有人在夜晚看到有人在排练室，本以为是闹鬼，后来才知道是龟梨在练习。  
[他就是一个那么较真的家伙。]

[现在是仁出场了啊，也要被吊上去吗？]  
[废话。]  
[喂，有没有觉得在一边的龟梨表情怪怪的？]u君拉拉亮的衣袖。  
[龟梨又在体谅仁吧，你看好，呆会仁会有一个三百六十度的全转，虽然练到了家常便饭的程度，但龟梨那小子天生就是那副软心肠，自家的人能不心软。]  
[是这样啊。。。]  
[就是这样。]

在台上看着仁做全转的龟梨表情稍稍抽搐，他努力隐藏在灯光下，被拍进dvd里可就是抹不去的污点了，但是他无法控制自己的心，他是喜欢他的。

[山下说他会在y3之后出场，据说是做后空翻？！]u君看亮的情绪比较稳定了，适时地问道。  
[嗯，马上就要出来了。]  
话音刚落，u和亮几乎同时跳了起来，握紧了拳头，山下那小子说了谎！分明是仁和他一齐吊上了空中，两人面对面时地微笑暧昧极了，仿佛旁若无人。  
底下的小Jr们跳得很开心，但完全不是计划的那样，赤西根本不该在山下身边。

再也看不下去的亮，咻得起身离场，边走边踩到了他人。但他不想道歉，他没有错，或许只是这个选择汰不适时。  
[亮！]跟着亮追出去的u也是措手不及，在灰暗的会场中摸索着来到大厅，却再也找不到亮的影子。  
大概被伤害的很深……

这是当天唯一没有将演出看完的两名观众。

05  
后来大家都知道了，亮和山下分手了，赤西和龟梨依旧在那里上演是是非非的戏码。

那天、亮果断的向山下提出分手，并不是因为表演时与赤西的暧昧，他们都了解彼此不是假戏真做的人。只是很长的时间过去，足够的磨合期过去后，终于发现心里正在被慢慢消耗的东西，已经没有任何食物可以取代。  
给山下的最后一句话，亮说他去了横滨。  
[你……我……小亮你听我说。]  
不，什么都不要说。  
亮把食指放在山下的唇间，什么都不要说了，太徒劳。  
挣脱着束缚，言语脱口而出。

已经回不到昨天了，你明白吗？

已经回不到过去，即便我们曾是那样的年少。  
无力挽回。

YESTERDAY ALL MY TROUBLE SEEMS TO GET AWAY.  
明天就又是新的一天了。

给我吼一声干吧爹！

END  
2008-8-7


End file.
